


驯

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 22





	驯

月亮的身边只会是星星。  
黑暗的身侧也不会是光明。

门吱呀一声打开，李赫宰下意识地伸手，接住香香软软的奶团子。男孩把腿缠在李赫宰精壮的腰上，垂着长长的睫毛在男人肩颈处猛吸一口气，小奶音委屈又试探：“哥哥，你回来啦。”  
李赫宰眯起眼睛，“东海？你叫我什么？”  
男孩本来垂下来的眼眸突然染上一丝惊恐，下一秒就被带回无边的黑暗里。门被无情的关上隔绝最后的一丝光亮，男人的味道包裹着他，却野蛮又粗鲁。抱紧他的手松开，男孩只能加重手上和腿上的力气，把自己更紧地贴上男人，奶音因为慌乱变得更加尖细：“主人，主人，对不起，主人。”  
男人轻笑，声音里的温度却并不温暖，“你是不是又忘了你的身份？“

绸缎的睡衣被撕碎，男孩抵抗不住男人的力道，连挣扎都没有地双手被男人的领带束缚在床上。男孩的眼里噙着泪水，大大的眼睛因为长期适应的黑暗而微微发着光，被男人控制打开缝隙的窗帘透着月色。男孩连内裤都被扯成布条，丢在床下，狼狈又潋滟。  
男人的衬衫干净整洁，如果忽略西裤裆部可怖地挺立着的尺寸和已经纠缠进男孩皮肉的领带，没有人会想到他现在正在一下一下抽着男孩温软的臀肉。肌肉分明的臂膀一手抱起男孩纤细的腿，把男孩几乎折叠起来，另一个手臂则一下一下有力地抽打着。男孩白皙的皮肤被巴掌染成淡粉、红色、深红，性器却在巴掌声里无力地颤抖着挺立了起来，后穴也似乎像被施了魔法一般随着拍打的节奏收缩起来。男人看着月光下粉嫩的性器和开合的后穴，眸色一沉，靠近男孩正狠狠咬着不敢发出声音的唇：“怎么？小兔子就这么想被我上？嗯？就这么想让我艹得你哭？”  
男孩死死地咬着嘴巴，忍住疼痛给他带来的呻吟欲望，小脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“怎么？不想让我艹？”李赫宰居高临下地看着他，加重手上的力道，啪的一声，李东海终于还是没忍住轻哼了出来。男人挑了眉，征服欲膨胀来，“哈，原来我们小兔子喜欢这种力道，难怪刚刚摇着头说不让我艹，原来是我不够用力。“  
说着就停下了抽打的手，男孩的臀肉已经被巴掌打成深红，而腿根却仍是耀眼的白，男人恶趣味地对着男孩深红和白色的过渡处狠狠咬了下去，男孩吃痛地叫出了声，后穴却分泌出更多的液体。  
这样的场景对于男人爆棚的欲望来说还不足够，”还不够。“男人直起身子，把骨节分明的两根手指直接插入男孩的后穴里搅弄，”还不够，我的小兔子。“  
男孩闭上眼睛，脸上满是泪水，还在努力地忍耐着呻吟，但喘息却跟随着男人的手进出的节奏发出忍耐的暧昧。李赫宰俯下身子，对着男孩右边高挺的粉嫩吸了起来。男孩难耐地挺起胸膛，恨不得把自己献给面前的人，却还是死死忍住不出声。男人突然用牙咬住男孩的柔软，男孩吃痛地闷哼，却被男人霸道的唇舌吞下。李赫宰卷着男孩香软的舌纠缠搅弄，男孩的唇瓣和唇齿都被他薄凉的唇包裹着，身下的大手却没有因为嘴边的火热而放松力度，反而又加了一根手指，贴着男孩柔软的肠壁快速抽插着。李东海像一条溺水的鱼，浑身的感官在黑暗里被放大，他想抱紧眼前的猛兽，以寻一些安全感，可被束缚的双手让他只能沉溺。他小心翼翼地仰起头，委委屈屈地迎合着男人、加深这个吻。他想抓住这最后的救赎，他不想坠落。  
男人察觉到身下小兔子的变化，嘴边的弧度不可察觉地上扬。他不着痕迹地抽出自己的手，突然的空虚让男孩的穴口仍然有节奏的开合着。男生难耐地扭了扭腰，唇齿上的迎合变得更为主动。他主动地吸吮起男人的舌尖，把男人送进口腔里的液体咕嘟咕嘟地咽下，小小的喉结随着男孩的动作轻轻颤抖着，嘴边却一团糟，没来得及咽下的液体从口腔边流下，在月光下反射出更为淫靡的色彩。  
男人看着身下闭着眼睛迎合自己的小兔子，心一动，修长的手指还沾着男孩的晶莹，拉开拉链时在裤子上扯出长长的银丝。放弃唇舌间的柔软，男孩的小舌头还勾了勾自己以挽留，下一秒就被沾着自己体液的手指覆上。与此同时，下体的空虚却被疼痛一起填满，男人可怖的尺寸毫无怜悯地直接一冲到底，把男孩狭窄的肠道贯穿。男孩因为嘴巴里手指的搅弄而没有办法爽快地呻吟，只能发出“呜呜”地呜咽。带着情欲的奶音随着男人身体的动作一点点倾泻出来，男孩借着男人搅动的手指压抑着自己的呻吟，没有坚持几下就被男人识破，加大了抽送的力度。后穴即使每天被充满也还是没有适应可怖的尺寸，紧紧地裹着男人的巨物，“啊，啊……”李赫宰连续几次彻底的撞击让李东海的声音转了弯，手指不需要搅弄就被男孩的口腔像吸吮棒棒糖一样舔着。月光是最好的滤镜。男孩沉浸在情欲里，长长的睫毛因为快感和顶撞随着节奏颤抖着，稚嫩的声音和拉长声音的欲望格格不入，男人的兽性被男孩已然沉醉于欲望中的模样彻底激发，加快了挺弄的速度。李东海的双腿还被折叠着举过男人的宽肩，随着男人的节奏无力地颤动着，白嫩的膝盖被性事镀上一层耀眼的粉。男孩的肠肉被男人的粗壮卷着翻出来，左边的粉嫩此刻在男人的牙齿间任人采撷，被男人吸嘬得不成样子。  
“不行了，不行了，啊，放过我。”男孩含糊不清的哭叫着，下半身却很诚实地适应了尺寸兴奋地配合着。  
“哈，我们小兔子说让我放过他呢。”男人喘息着，低沉的声音带着侵略，“可是小海，哪有小兔子说什么我就做什么的道理呢？”  
直起身子把男孩的双腿对折，男人狠狠地压在男孩的身上。李东海的身子虽然柔软，腿部肌肉碰撞的痛苦还是让他疼。下半身的力道变成了九浅一深的节奏，男孩没坚持两下就射了出来，浓稠的液体喷在男人的白衬衫上。肠肉的剧烈捆缚差点让男人的巨物缴了械，但随后又顺从地舒展开来包裹着那还硬着的性器。男人又在男孩的G点上狠狠撞了两下，男孩软下的性器又可怜巴巴地吐出两滴粘稠，下身却开始了新一轮兴奋的邀请。感受到东海肠道变化的男人却退了出来，不紧不慢地解开了衬衫，把沾有男孩精液的部分对准男孩已经被眼泪和口水打湿得一塌糊涂的脸蛋。  
“小兔子你看，都是你射出来的东西。”  
“都是主人把你艹射了射出来的东西。”  
“你不是说要主人放过你？嗯？”  
男人笑着，看着男孩子羞耻地咬住唇，“你看你不争气的小屁股，还想要呢。”说着，用自己的性器在男孩的穴口碰了碰。小穴立马分泌出更多液体，湿漉漉地讨好着。  
男孩委屈地看着眼前的男人，他好帅啊，漂亮的腹肌和精壮的臂膀，下颚线锋利又好看，白皙的皮肤在月光下像是一个高贵的血族。就是身下的那个东西实在太狠了。李东海悄悄地想着。  
察觉到男孩的走神，李赫宰眯了眯眼，把带着男孩精液的一面塞进男孩的嘴里，“来尝尝你自己的味道吧，小兔子。”  
“乖，尝一尝，主人就继续干你。”  
李东海容忍着嘴巴被棉质衬衫和精液的腥味充满的味道，他本不想吞下，但下身的寂寞让他失去理智。乖乖地吞咽了两下，李赫宰轻轻拨开男孩嘴里的衬衫。  
“来，小兔子，叫我，让主人干你。”  
李东海小脸羞的通红，下意识夹紧双腿却被男人精壮的肌肉阻碍，小兔子委屈巴巴地瞪了男人一眼，却没有任何威慑力，更像是调情的春色。男人又开始引诱，“乖，宝贝，就一声……”  
“主人。”男孩的眸盛着摄人心魄的春水，“主人，干我。”  
李赫宰下身一紧，在又一次缴械的危机前插入温暖的肠腔，又是一阵春光潋滟。  
男孩在身上男人不知多久的耕耘中第不知道多少次地射了出来，射出的液体也越来越稀疏，最后干脆变成了清浅的尿液。男人已经两次射进了他温暖的身体里，但是这只小兔子实在太对他的胃口了，他每次在男人射出来之后总会下意识地嗷呜一声，让男人又一次硬起来冲刺。  
男孩虽然娇软，但是在男人的操弄下却没有失去意识。这多亏了这么多天男人的囚禁和调教，他现在是完全适合男人性欲的小兔子，他们本就契合的身体又在近半年的疯狂里变得更加熟络。终于，在男孩因为实在忍耐不了G点的多次冲撞而变了调的声线里，李赫宰第三次射进了李东海的身体里。温暖的小穴被精液填满，小腹鼓鼓的。李赫宰终于解开束缚住男孩的领带，男孩细嫩的手腕因为过分的动作而被勒成红色。李赫宰亲了亲深红色的伤痕，男孩软软地勾住李赫宰的脖子，昏昏沉沉地被男人抱进了浴室。

醒来男人不见似乎已经是再普通不过的事，前一天李赫宰留下的窗帘缝隙却没有被拉上，日光不小心泻进这个常年黑暗的屋子里。李东海用手挡住眼睛，适应着突如其来的光，屋子里已经被收拾干净，没有了昨晚的欢愉痕迹。这个男人的洁癖让他一直在自己昏睡的时候整理着这个自己呆了快半年的房间，甚至会在走前点起自己喜欢的祖马龙香薰。  
说起来自己喜欢祖马龙也是在某一天被他干到快失去意识的时候哭叫着回答他的，也不知这个霸道的男人那天哪来的情趣，非要逼问自己喜欢什么味道的他。他被折磨的没办法，只能顺从自己很久以来的习惯说了句祖马龙，于是他的桌子上就变着花样换着不同的祖马龙香薰。他最喜欢蜂蜜油桃花的那一种，因为自己第一次见到李赫宰时，身上就是这股甜腻的香味。是这个香味让他遇到了李赫宰，是这个香味让李赫宰看到了他。  
“哈……又想到李赫宰了呢。”李东海呆呆地坐在床边，已经有半年都是这样的生活了，李赫宰和这间屋子。房间很大，装修豪华而柔软。其实他也不知道有多豪华，只是凭借被李赫宰压在各个角落时身上的触感判断出，这些昂贵的布料每天都围绕着他。他其实并不好奇这些东西有多昂贵，也不好奇外面的世界是什么样子。这半年来，他唯一的盼头就是那个会在不知道什么时间出现的男人，而对于半年的时间估计，还是他每次数着李赫宰出现的次数才算出来的。  
第160次在昨晚结束了，然后他看见了日光。  
李东海对露出的外面的世界毫不关心，但光线确实给了他安全感。他躺回床上，这才感受到下体的清凉感，男人又很贴心的给自己被他蹂躏的小穴上了药。李东海对着日光，看着自己的手腕上的痕迹也轻了一些，他睡得昏昏沉沉，但是却记得那个男人一直在揉着自己的手腕。  
李东海突然笑了，纯真又无辜。好像有一些什么开始变了。

161，162，163……  
日子一点点地过着。透过留下缝隙的窗帘，李东海大概知道，这个男人确实是每天晚上都来找自己了。可是男人身上有时候还会有淡淡的烟草味、刺鼻的香水味和潮湿的酒精味，混着男人本身的气息，咄咄逼人。这时候他就会故意咬上男人一口，听男人吃痛的闷哼，看着男人无奈的微笑，感受着身下动作的狂躁和暴戾，心就会莫名的安宁起来。  
他是李赫宰驯养的宠物。他早就收起了初次的娇气和爪牙，变得臣服、温顺又契合。  
至少在李赫宰看来，李东海是这样。  
所以他自然不会想到，当自己第169次从满是李东海奶味的房间里醒来的时候，身边的床上会空无一人。

李东海坐在咖啡店里，漫不经心地搅拌着咖啡，完全无视了对面的金钟云扭曲的脸。  
“东海……你不要命，我还要命呢。”金钟云一副大佬的姿态，一开口却认怂了。  
李东海开心地笑了，“哥，你放心，你现在还安全着呢。”  
金钟云觉得自己青筋都跟着这小祖宗在跳，“东海你到底怎么想的？被他关了半年，突然跑出来了？我才不相信李赫宰这人能那么大发慈悲放你走。”  
男孩抿了一口面前的咖啡，睁着大眼睛看着对面的男人。  
“哥，你知道我和他是怎么认识的吗？”  
“我那天一放学去找我哥，看见他从我哥办公室出来。我那天特别骚包地第一次喷了我哥给我买的祖马龙，但是我喷多了惹得他不喜欢了吧。我正背着书包穿着校服在办公室外面的沙发上坐着，他看了我一眼，一句话都没说。”  
“我不知道为什么就鬼使神差地抬头看向他，他好帅啊，像神一样。”  
“我和他对视了，冲他笑了笑。他突然皱了眉，眼神淡淡地移开了。”  
“然后直觉让我看了看他的裆，啊，侧面真的好明显呢。我一笑，他就硬了。”  
金钟云听着头疼，这小子好不容易跑出来结果还三句话不离李赫宰，刚要打断他，就发现小家伙似乎不是在和自己说话，而只是一种喃喃自语。  
“然后我就找人查了查他是谁，没想到是个男女不忌的大总裁，私生活乱得像个毛球。”  
“可是他真的好像神明啊……”李东海轻笑起来，“哪怕是他粗暴地直接撕烂我的衣服也不管我是第一次就直接上了我的时候，我都觉得他好像j就是我的神……”  
金钟云不知道该做什么反应，李东海的表情天真烂漫，眼睛里的光耀眼又绚烂，像是在谈论一个无比心爱的人。但是嘴里的话语却阴暗又疯狂。  
金钟云觉得这样的李东海熟悉又陌生，可是此刻，男孩子却乖巧地喝着咖啡，睫毛忽闪着，似乎刚刚说着那些话语的人不是他。  
李东海不紧不慢地喝了咖啡，突然起身，对着对面的金钟云眨了眨眼，坐到了隔壁的沙发上。  
金钟云一头雾水地看着他，李东海却不再看他，目光反而移向了落地窗外刚到达的黑衣人。  
金钟云顺着李东海的目光看去，黑衣人似乎有些惊讶李东海这么快就发现了自己，有些狼狈地低下头打开手机捣了几下。李东海平静的看着他，嘴角的弧度一点一点地张开。

李赫宰即使是发怒也是优雅的。李东海看着黑色风衣、带着口罩的男人推开咖啡店的门，笑容越发灿烂。  
从黑衣人到达到李赫宰出现不超过五分钟，噙着笑意的男孩此刻却不仅仅是天真，还有张扬的、满足的一些狡黠。  
李赫宰阴沉着脸走来，他的眼里只有他丢了整整三天的宠物。  
他找了李东海三天。  
第一天，他掀翻了家里的一切，他不知道李东海是怎么从只有他的指纹能打开的房间门里正当光明地走出去的，直到他打开电脑点开之前为了满足自己必须处理公务时也不得不看着他的占有欲、在李东海房间里安装的监控。李东海把被子推到原本自己所在的地方，从容地起身，拿起他之前给他买的零食的保鲜膜，在自己的手指上按了一下，力道控制得恰好不会惊醒浅眠的自己，然后对着监控的方向露出可爱的猫咪笑，把保鲜膜覆在指尖，轻而易举地打开了房门。  
第二天，他想着不过是一个男孩，走了就走了，若无其事地去公司上班，并久违地翻看起之前经常一夜情的对象们的联系方式，找了个拥有大眼睛和猫咪笑的女孩打了电话过去，却没有回音；他又找了个还算可爱的男孩子，在男孩子跪下来准备拉开自己的拉链时突然闻到男孩身上刺鼻的香水味，一阵作呕把男孩子推开跌坐到地上；他又找了自己众多前女友中还算通情达理的一位，请她吃了饭，在酒店的房间里看着床上满满的春情却怎么都提不起欲望。  
不对，都不对，无论是哪个，都不对。  
李赫宰烦躁地回了别墅，下意识地走进了东海的房间，把自己埋进了东海呆过的被子里。  
欲望、眷恋、想念、愤怒同时操控着他，他突然明白，只有这个有着大眼睛和猫咪笑的李东海才能让他这样疯狂地想要占有，只有男孩特有的奶香味才能让他沉沦。  
他的李东海，他好不容易驯养的李东海，他的小兔子。  
怎么可以这么跑掉。  
第三天，准确说是第二天的深夜，李赫宰叫醒了所有的手下帮他找人。  
他纠结了很久应该把手机里哪一张李东海的照片给他们去找：笑着看着自己的那张吗？不行，太可爱了，只想自己看。安然睡着的那张吗？不行，睡着的李东海只有他能见。伸出小舌头舔自己手背的那张吗？李赫宰下身一紧。他要疯了。  
他终于从手机里几千张李东海的照片里找到了一张学生证上的证件照，发给手下，并表示两天内找不到人就可以收拾东西走人了。  
两天，最多两天，他还能忍受不见他的小兔子两天。但其实一秒也忍受不了了。

手下们很给力，在第四天的下午，找到了李东海。  
事实上李东海根本没有刻意去藏，但他就是知道，在第四天下午的这里，李赫宰会找到他。  
他主动伸出手，讨好一样地抱住李赫宰的臂膀，用脸蛋蹭了蹭。  
“主人。”李东海委屈巴巴地说，“你终于找到我了。”  
金钟云看着上一秒还笑的狡猾的小孩，下一秒就成了无辜的小兔子，红着眼睛泫然欲泣；看着上一秒还一副吃人模样的男人，下一秒就揉了揉男孩的脑袋，眼睛里满满都是宠爱和痴迷。  
李赫宰把李东海打横抱起来，“我的小兔子，我们回家。”

“总裁，s小姐死了。大概是三个月前的事。”秘书假装波澜不惊地跟总裁汇报着。  
总裁的办公地点早就从办公室改在了郊区的大别墅，除了必要的应酬几乎足不出户。  
李赫宰眯起眼，突然想起三个月前、自家小兔子逃跑时自己那通没有打通的电话。  
”赫……“房间里的小奶音传来，李赫宰含着笑站起身，把不知道怎么反应的秘书晾在办公桌前，长腿一迈进了黑暗的房间。  
风把床头柜上的小本本吹翻了页，月光里，”His EXs“的栏目下一个个叉鲜活又静谧。  
黑暗里，李东海眨眨眼，看着面前亲吻着自己脚尖的李赫宰，笑了。  
你看，现在，你就是我一个人的了。


End file.
